Unexpected
by FyreWych
Summary: Everyone of the Order was busy making plans to stop Lord Voldemort. However, they didn't expect two girls that would know how. . . .
1. Stranger

Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the series. They belong to J.K. Rowling. However, I do own the characters that aren't. Harry and his friends graduated from Hogwarts already incuding Ginny. Sirius is still alive and so is Dumbledore. If you don't like it, too bad. I'll accept any kind of reviews you give including flames. Thanks for reading :)

* * *

Chapter 1 - Stranger

Everyone of the Order of the Phoenix was busy making plans on how to stop You-Know-Who. However, they didn't expect two girls that would know how. . . .

"Harry, stop fidgeting!" Ginny said exasperated.

"Sorry, I just can't help it! I want to do something, not just sit here and wonder what's Voldemort's next move is. . . . Ron, Get. A. Grip. It's just a name." Harry said. He then got up and started pacing. Hermione turned to Harry from and the window and began talking, "I know what you mean but really Harry" She was cut off by a loud crash. Everyone looked at each other before running out of the room and down the stairs.

"Uhh. . . ." moaned a stranger, "Where am I?" The entire living room was in smoke. Nothing could be seen until the smoke partially cleared.

"Who are you," Lupin demanded while he drew out his wand, "and why are you here?" When Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny reached the living room the smoke was gone and a girl was lying down in front of the fireplace.

"Remus, put that wand away! You're scaring the girl!" Mrs. Weasley scolded Lupin. She turned away from him and helped the girl up. "Come on now, are you alright? Does anything hurt dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly. Ron noticed that the girl was around their age. She had turquoise eyes and strait honey, brown hair that reached her butt.

Once again the girl asked where she was and Sirius replied, "You're at 12 Grimmuald Place. How did you get here?"

"12 Grimmuald Place! It worked, I can't believe it. . . . But she. . . . Oh no, oh no, oh no. . . . When I get my hands on her I'm gonna. . . ." The strange girl continued to mumble about killing someone and how something worked. She seemed to be in shock.

"HEY, WHAT'S YOUR NAME!" Ron bellowed at the girl.

"RON, SHE ISN'T DEAF SHE'S PROBABLY IN SHOCK!" Hermione yelled at Ron.

"Yeah, she probably is." Ginny said agreeing with Hermione.

When Harry was sure that the girl was recovered from Ron yelling at her he asked for her name.

"Oh, my name. . . . It's Zoë, what's yours?" Zoë asked.

"Mine's Harry. The people who were yelling are Ron and Hermione. That girl there is Ginny. The two people next to you is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. And the three people next to the entrance are Tonks, Sirius, and of course the man who pointed a wand at you, Lupin." Harry said this as he gestured to the people whose name he said.

"Hey, what were you muttering about before?" Tonks asked.

"Tonks don't question her. She's going through a lot right now." Mrs. Weasley said sternly as she gave one of her murderous looks. Tonks cowered back. Even though she's an auror, she has yet to see anyone give a glare as murderous as Mrs. Weasley. Talk about how looks can kill.

"Molly sweet-ums, don't you think it's strange that this girl, Zoë, could come here through the fireplace. Especially, when we all know that it's sealed." Mr. Weasley stated.

"Yes, it is stra" Mrs. Weasley was interrupted by Zoë.

"Smoo powder," Zoë said as if it was obvious, "that's how I got here."


	2. Smoo Powder

Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Harry Potter Series but I do own the ones that aren't in the series. Now to make sure that I don't get sued, this story is co-written. With me writing the odd number of chapters and her writing the even number of chapters; like chapter 1, 2, and so on. . . .

* * *

"Smoo Powder," asked Ron, "don't you mean" He stopped before he could finish the question because the fireplace has some how produced a purple, crimson fire. Ron has never been so amazed in his entire life. "Amazing, you don't see that everyday. Well, maybe if you count green." Just as he finished that statement, a girl walked out of the fire.

She has black hair with bluish highlights. Her eyes were the color of silver. And she had pale skin. (A/N – Not the sickish pale but a healthy pale.) Other than that, she looked Asian.

"Eden," Zoë half yelled, "I'm going to k OH MY GOSH! You brought them!" Harry didn't notice at first but when He looked toward Eden's feet, he noticed two animals. A foot tall diamond dragon and what looks to be a baby white tiger. Anyway, Zoë jumped at the animal and seems to be crushing it to death with a hug. "STARFIRE!" she screamed.

The rest of the group was too stunned at the arrival of the second girl to say anything.

"I'm so confused. Why isn't any of this making any sense to me?" Sirius whispered.

"Sirius, nothing ever makes any sense to you." Lupin replied.

"Yeah, why don't you go back to sleep? It'll probably make more sense in the morning, after several good cups of fire whiskey." Tonks whispered.

"You know what, that's a good idea. You guys want any?" Sirius asked. They all agreed that it would be a good idea to consume some alcohol before even trying to understand whatever is going on at the moment. And with that they departed from the living room into the kitchen.

"So, I'm guessing that the Smoo Powder worked? Eden asked.

"Nah, we just happen to be at a Harry Potter cos-play convention. YES, of course it worked. Jeez, you're such a dumb butt." Zoë replied sarcastically.

"Bloody hell." Ron commented. Unfortunately, it revived everyone.

"Ron, watch your language. Don't make me wash out your mouth." Mrs. Weasley said threateningly.

"What exactly is going on here?" Harry asked, his question directed at Eden. She didn't, however, reply right away because she was busy dusting herself off. As is Zoë and the little animals. When she was done, she began her explanation.

"I'm Eden, the girl there is Zoë which I'm sure you know. The dragon is Starfire and the tiger is Faye," Eden began, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions but please, let me finish first. We come from a different dimension. The Smoo Powder allows us to travel between dimensions. You have nothing to worry about because I'm the only person that can make it."

"Are you serious, (A/N – No pun intended) you must be making this up. There is no way that this can be true," Hermione said, "It goes against the laws nature and time. It cannot be done." At this comment, Zoë began to listen to the conversation and she also noticed that Ron was staring at Eden strangely. Almost as if, dare it be said, in love? Or was it directed at Hermione.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"To help." Eden and Zoë replied at the same time.

"To help with what?" Ginny asked.

"To help with the defeat of Lord Voldy of course." Zoë answered. Everyone was silent at that comment. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Um, you must be tired. Why don't we all go to bed?" Mr. Weasley suggested.

"What a wonderful idea, we are so tired with the traveling and what-not," Eden said while yawning, "what time is it any way?"

"I don't know but Ginny, Hermione I want you two to show them their rooms," Mrs. Weasley said going back into mother-hen mode, and the rest of you, It's off to bed." While that was said, Zoë picked up two backpacks by the fireplace and handed one to Eden.


End file.
